


Any ideas on how to kill it?

by WeirdV



Series: Wolf Mating Rituals [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gossip, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac hunt a Wendigo<br/>> That pretty much sums it up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'But first some food, I’m starving'

‘Hi there, Isaac’ Stiles greets his friend as he steps out of his truck.

‘Hej, thanks for coming’ he replies, they stand across each other for a while and then Stiles pulls him into a hug.

‘How’ve you been holding up?’ he asks. He knew he and Allison had sort of been a thing when she died, and he’d taken it really hard.

So hard that he’d taken off with Chris Argent to Paris. They sort of fit together. A father without a family, and a son without parents. They needed each other.

‘I’m okay, I guess’ he says, Stiles releases him from the hug and studies his friend for a second, ‘Better once we get rid of the Wendigo’.

‘Yeah, I’m all set, man’ Stiles grins, ‘But first some food, I’m starving’

 

They take place at the diner, and it’s the perfect time to catch up.

‘So, how is it back in Beacon Hills?’ Isaac asks, as he orders bacon and eggs and coffee.

‘Better now. We had a were panther on our hands, Kate Argent. But we got rid of her. Well, not rid. She’s sort of our ally now. Deucalion and Peter Hale are both dead, though’ he smiles, ‘How about you? How was Paris?’

‘It was nice’ he says, the waitress arrives and hands them their drinks, ‘It got a bit weird after a while. Chris is a few towns over, we’re meeting up again after this’.

‘But you’re good?’ he asks, Isaac nods.

Then they just sit there, across each other, eating their food and drinking their coffee.

‘So’ Isaac looks up from his plate, ‘Any ideas on how to kill it?’

‘Yeah, uhm. We’re going to need a flaregun. Light its heart on fire’ he says, taking another bite from his eggs.

‘Great’ he grins, ‘We can get one in the hardware store a few block away. How’s the rest, by the way… Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Derek?’

‘They’re great’ Stiles grin, ‘You don’t know about Derek yet, do you?’

‘Know what about Derek?’ he asks, Stiles grins wider.

‘He has a boyfriend’ he announces.

‘What?’

‘A boyfriend. Named Jake’ Stiles smiles, ‘And since Peter died, Malia is part-time staying at him… he actually bought furniture’

‘Derek has a boyfriend… and furniture?’ Isaac asks incredulously.

‘Yes. He. Does.’ Stiles says, drawing every word out with extra emphasis to avoid sounding sarcastic, ‘Wait, I got a picture of them’.

He pulls out his phone and shows it to Isaac, who’s jaw actually drops when he sees it.

‘That is… sickeningly adorable, actually’ he says, ‘And he’s like.. .smiling’.

He takes another sip from his coffee and the waitress comes by to refill his cup, pausing for a second to check him out.

‘How’s it with you and Malia?’ he asks.

‘Pretty great’ Stiles smiles, showing him another picture, ‘I mean, she’s kinda awesome.’

‘That’s great dude’ he says, as the waitress passes them again and Isaac winks at her.

Stiles looks at him, ‘Why don’t you ask for her number?’ he asks him, Isaac looks at him for a moment, then at the waitress and then gets up.

Her returns 5 minutes later proudly holding a piece of paper.

 

 

 

‘I, erm, I gotta make a call’ Stiles says, he pulls out his phone and curses.

‘Shit, My phone’s dead, can I borrow yours?’ he asks, Isaac nods and hands his phone to Stiles.

He dials in the number, and after five seconds someone picks up.

‘Who is this’ the voice on the other side says.

‘Hi there Dean’ he grins, ‘I have a question for you!’

‘Who are you?’ he asks, Stiles sighs.

‘Stiles. Stilinski, from Beacon Hills’ he says, waiting for Dean’s response.

‘Oh, the kid dating the Coyote’ he says, ‘Sure, what is it?’

‘Seriously. That’s all you’ve remembered about me? That I’m dating a werecoyote?’ Stiles asks, ‘Gee, thanks.’

‘Yeah, what is it?’ Dean says, sounding as if he’s in a rush.

‘You got any clues on where a Wendigo would hide out?’ he asks.

‘Wait, you were serious about chasing a Wendigo?’ he asks, ‘I thought you were joking.’

‘I wasn’t’ he says, ‘Seriously, I got a flare gun, my hiking boots. What type of place do they usually hang out?’

‘Wet caves. Dark places’ he says, Stiles can hear clicking in the background, which means he’s probably cleaning his gun again.

‘Okay, thanks’ he says.

‘You’re not going at it alone, are you, kid?’ he asks, almost sounding concerned instead of accusing him of being a complete idiot.

‘Nope, I got Isaac with me’ he says, ‘Why, you worried about me?’

‘So you’re going at it with another teenage kid I guess?’ he sighs, not really convinced.

‘You know me, Dean. I only hang with wolves. And banshees’ he smiles, ignoring Isaac sighing behind him, ‘But hey, if you want to come find me, I’ll text you our location.’

‘Nah, I’m sure you can handle yourself with your baseball bat’ he grins, ‘Got to go now kid, got my own monsters to kill.’

‘Okay, say hello to Charlie if you see her’ Stiles grins, waiting for his response.

‘Wait… how do you know Charlie?’ he asks, ‘How the fuck do you know all our friends?’

‘I just do. Charlie was our substitute for a while, computer science. Kept ranting about 2 stupid Winchesters’ he grins, ‘Pretty sure she was there for the ghost though. She’ll tell you…’

‘Okay, well. Bye’ he says, and then he hangs up.

 

 

 

Isaac gets back to the motelroom half an hour later, holding a giant map of the city and laying it out on the bed.

‘So, what did you find?’ Stiles asks, he leans over the map and Isaac points at a spot in the woods.

‘Apparently there’s been a lot of sightings over there, and some disappearances in the same area’ he says, ‘So, what’s the plan?’

‘I’m thinking we should get a ranger, or something’ Stiles suggests, ‘Unless you think you can manage?’

‘Yeah, it’ll be fine’ he folds the map again and stuffs it in the back pocket of his jeans, ‘I’ll probably get a scent on him straight away.’

‘Okay, let’s go first thing in the morning’ Stiles suggests, Isaac nods,  ‘Wanna grab something to eat?’

‘Nah, I’m good’ he leans back in the bed and pulls a sandwich out of his bag, ‘you?’

‘I’m gonna go get some food, be back in an hour or so’ he says, grabbing his wallet and heading out the door, ‘Call me if there’s any trouble, okay?’

Isaac just raises is hand absentmindedly to indicate he heard and Stiles leaves.

 

 

‘Shut up’ Isaac whispers and Stiles crouches behind a tree. He doesn’t need to see it twice, because although Stiles has seen and has been some scary shit, this Wendigo is something else.

They’d left early that morning, on their way to the supposed home of the monster, but it had taken them longer than expected. Coming across a few dead animals that had been mauled by other local wildlife (although Stiles suspected one or two of them to be mauled by his werewolf friend).

And now they were close, they could hear the monster in its cave, and they could smell it. Well, Isaac said he could smell it, Stiles was sort of happy he couldn’t. They both had a flare gun in their hands, ready to use it when needed. Stiles had gone a little overboard with them, stuffing 5 of them in his bag, along with the two he and Isaac were holding.

‘What’s the plan?’ Stiles asks quietly.

‘We go slowly, then attack’ Isaac says, but then there’s another noise from the cave. A noise that makes them change their plan.

Because it’s the voice of a young woman.

‘Somebody, help me, please’ she cries out, and she clearly struggles to spit out the words, the pain clear in her voice.

‘New plan’ Isaac says, ‘I go after it, distract it, you go help the woman.’

Stiles nods and they get into the cave.

 

Stiles didn’t see what Isaac did, he focused on getting the woman out. It took a few minutes for his eyes to get used to the dark, but when he did he saw her tied to the ceiling of the cave, clearly dehydrated. She sees him, opens her mouth to say something but Stiles shakes his head and places his index finger on his lips, indicating her to be silent. He creeps up to her, standing on his toes to untie her, and supports her as they make their way out of the cave.

‘Are you okay?’ he asks quietly, helping her lean against a tree, the tears are streaming down her face and she is still shaking.

‘Drink some water’ he takes off his bag, pulls out a water bottle and hands it to her, she takes it, hands still shaking, and manages to take a few sips.

Stiles looks at her, ready to get up to go help Isaac, but the woman grabs his arm with surprising strength.

‘Please… don’t leave me… please’ she sobs, still shaking, and Stiles sits back down with a sigh.

He can hear a commotion inside and then Isaac shouting.

‘Stiles! How do you fire this thing?’ he screams, Stiles gets up, half, the woman still holding his arm.

‘Pull the thing in the back and aim it’ he shouts back, ‘You got it?’

‘Yeah, got it’ he screams, and then the opening of the cave lights up and it goes silent.

‘Isaac?’ Stiles asks, there’s no response.

‘is he?’ the woman looks at the cave, her voice weak and scared.

‘I… I don’t know’ he mutters, ‘Probably not, he’s fine… must be.’

They sit for a while, scarely aware of the silence and the stillness of their surroundings.

And then there’s a growl in the cave and the woman screams as Isaac walks out, completely wolfed out.

The woman grabs Stiles arm tighter, pulling him towards her.

‘No, it’s okay’ he mutters, as Isaac shifts back, ‘See, he’s the good guy, he’s my friend.’

Stiles turns to Isaac, giving him the “did you really have to?” look and Isaac shrugs.

‘So, how’d it go?’ he asks, Isaac grins, only for half a second and then it fades again.

‘Burnt the fucker out’ he says, his voice flat and emotionless, ‘Let’s go, I’m starving.’

Stiles sighs, trying to help the woman up.

‘Isaac, man. Some help please?’ he asks, his friend turns around and supports the woman on her other side.

‘So, what’s your name’ Isaac smiles politely, and Stiles is glad his fangs aren’t showing anymore.

‘Sarah’ she says quietly, ‘What.. .what was that thing? How did you kill it?’

‘Wendigo’ he says matter of fact, ‘Burnt its heart out. You’re safe now, trust us.’

The woman stares at him, ‘Who… what are you?’ she asks carefully, and there’s another flash of a smile on Isaac’s face.

‘Me?’ he asks, ‘I’m a lot of things. Teenage werewolf, abused kid, damaged. Let’s just say I’m someone who likes to get rid of evil…’

‘Thank you’ the woman says, ‘Both of you….’

And then they’re quiet for the rest of the trip back to the land of the living.


	2. 'If never see that kid again, it’ll be too soon'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up?  
> Guess  
> really, guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to save the day... too late again.

The two friends dropped Sarah off at the hospital, she swore she wouldn’t say anything to anyone, and they trusted her not to. And if she did, they’d probably think she’s crazy.

‘So, what’s next for you?’ Stiles asks, as he throws his bag in his trunk, ‘Back to Paris?’

‘Not sure yet’ he replies, grabbing his box of mints, ‘meeting up with Argent, to discuss. He was on his own case…’

‘A werewolf and a hunter’ Stiles ponders out loud.

‘Yeah, I get the irony, Stiles’ his friend replies, ‘What about you?’

Stiles doesn’t answer, his gaze is caught by something else, a black car driving in their direction. A black car with two brothers in it, two brothers he knows quite well by now.

‘You know I was joking when I told you to get over here, right?’ Stiles tells the two brothers as they pull up in their black impala.

‘Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were okay’ Sam says, looking at the boy’s friend.

‘Who’s the pretty boy?’ Dean asks, nodding towards Isaac. Isaac smile politely, stepping towards the boy and extending his hand.

‘Isaac Lahey’ he says, Dean takes his hand and shakes it.

‘Explain something to me, Isaac. How does a kid like you become a werewolf?’ Sam asks, studying the boy. He couldn’t be more than 18 years old, and although he’s a good looking kid, he seems insecure.

‘I wanted to’ he says, a weak smile on his face.

Stiles can see the question coming before Dean asks it, shaking his head in the background, trying to signal him not to ask it. But it’s already too late.

‘Why? Don’t your parents worry about you?’ Dean asks, Sam sighs along with Stiles.

‘Parents are dead’ he says flatly, and Sam notices there isn’t any regret in his voice, at all, which kind of freaks him out.

‘I’m sorry, dude’ Dean mutters, the boy just shrugs.

‘I’m not! Asshole used to lock me in a freezer, glad he’s dead’ he says, and Stiles signals the brothers to drop the subject. Of course Dean’s not always the first one to get a clue, luckily Sam is and he elbows Dean before he can respond. Isaac isn’t paying attention, he’s pulling a mint out of his pocket.

‘So, how about the Wendigo?’ Sam asks.

‘Dead’ Isaac says, ‘You’re a bit late guys… you’re the guys that kidnapped Stiles once, right?’

‘Yeah’ Dean replies.

‘Cool’ the kid says apathetic, and Sam can tell that he’s been damaged beyond repair.

‘So, why’d you leave Beacon Hills?’ the eldest Winchester studies the kid for a moment, he doesn’t seem the type to roam the country alone.

‘My girlfriend died’ he says, checking his phone, ‘Got to go, man. Mr. Argent is here. See you later, Stiles’

And then he takes off.

‘Who’s mister Argent? Is he okay?’ Sam asks, a bit concerned as the kid takes off.

‘Allison’s dad, former werewolf hunter… and yes, he gets the irony’ Stiles explains, turning to look at him leave for a second before turning to the two brothers again, ‘If he’s okay? Don’t know. As okay as it’s possible for him to be.’

Dean looks at the two kids, one leaving, one standing in front of him, and he can actually hear the pain and concern in Stiles’s voice when he talks about his friend. But he shakes his head for a second, shaking off the bad thought and somehow manages to summon up a smile.

‘I got to go too’ Stiles says, ‘Dad’ll be worried… probably. And Malia’s been texting me.’

‘Okay. Next time you got a monster on your hands, give us a call, okay?’ Sam says, looking at the kid, ‘Leave it to us. Just be a kid for now.’

Stiles smiles weakly as he steps into his car, ‘I stopped being a kid a long time ago, I’ll be fine.’

Stiles drives off and Sam turns to his brother.

‘What’d you think?’ he asks, Dean opens the trunk and grabs a beer.

‘Well, if I never see that kid again, it’ll be too soon’ he grumbles, Sam looks as the car drives away.

‘I don’t know… I think we haven’t seen the last of him.’ Sam comments as Dean empties his beer bottle and turns to his brother again.

‘Well, whatever, let’s hit the road. This town is giving me the creeps.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Isaac. So pretty and so sad :(
> 
> Make sure to read the next story; here's a sneakpeak
> 
> ‘So you’ll do it?’ Sam inquires, Stiles thinks about it for a second.  
> ‘Yeah, sure’ he says, ‘Where are you guys?’  
> ‘Kansas’ he says, ‘I’ll text you the address, oh… and one other thing?’  
> ‘Sure, name it’ Stiles says, fully aware that Derek is listening in.  
> ‘Bring Derek Hale with you.’
> 
>  
> 
> Derek and Stiles go on a roadtrip


End file.
